Serena Johnson
Serena Johnson was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Jerry Bigwall in Blood and Glory (Case #42), Abigail Price in'' Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48), and Adam Bentley in It All Ends Here (Case #51). During the murder investigation of Delsin Peota in There Will Be Blood (Case #56), Serena was arrested for her involvement in the Crimson Order's illicit activities and for ordering the hit on Adam Bentley. Profile Serena is an 85-year-old woman with short gray hair and brown eyes. In her appearance, she is seen wearing a purple dress. She also wears earrings. On the right of her dress, she is seen wearing a beaded necklace around her neck, like the one Caroline Fitzgerald was wearing. Beside the beaded necklace she is wearing, she wears a memorial poppy. She weighs 110 lbs and her blood type is A+. In ''Blood and Glory, it is discovered that she has read "The Prince", plays tennis and uses sunscreen. In Good Girls Don't Die, she wears blue eyeshadow and it is discovered that she wears heels and practices acupuncture. In It All Ends Here, she wears an "I VOTED" badge on her left breast and it is discovered that she handles gun and is right-handed. Role in Case(s) Serena is the matriarch of the Johnson family, the Mayor's mother, and the descendant of Katherine Johnson. Blood and Glory The team first spoke to Serena when they found a threat note that was sent by her to Jerry Bigwall, the victim. Serena didn't like the idea of Jerry's club (The Livingstone Club) catering to the powerful men of Maple Heights and suspected him of having information that could've destroyed the Mayor's campaign. Serena had requested Jerry to keep quiet or regret it, which meant that she was very protective of her family. Serena lent her copy of "The Prince" to Mitchell Westville, but he never gave it back to her. The team spoke to Serena again, when they found a money transfer from Serena in a monthly sum of twenty-thousand dollars. She said that The Livingstone Club was for men only. Serena invested her life in politics as she financed her husband's and her son's political careers, and she wanted to join the club to share her family's political secrets, but she couldn't. She was angry, but she paid Jerry every month so he that could give her more information. Serena was proven innocent after Mitchell Westville was incarcerated. Chief King wanted to check up on Serena with the player following Mitchell's incarceration. Serena said that her son was sometimes unaware of his surroundings, and that Howard left his short list of sponsors in The Livingstone Club and asked the team for help, so the Chief and the player searched the place. After they searched the club, they found the campaign plan torn up. They restored it, but found weird sponsors such as Jezabela's Dungeon, Love Your Leaks, and Girls Sublime. So, they went to give her back the plan and ask her about the campaign sponsors. She told the team to not talk about the events with Howard, because the people of Maple Heights were not interested in events related to Jezabela's Dungeon, Girls Sublime, Love Your Leaks, or otherwise. Good Girls Don't Die Serena would appear again moments after the daughter of her son's rival (Martha Price), Abigail, was murdered in a beauty salon. The team spotted Serena during a speech at the marina, so they investigated the campaign booth for any clues to further incriminate the killer. The team approached Serena with a napkin filled with Martha's threats but countered Serena when they found her threats in the napkin as well. Serena dropped a bomb to the team when she revealed that Abigail was pregnant moments before she was appointed president of the purity fellowship, causing the team to tremble in shock and prompting them to talk to Martha Price about such allegations. Serena was approached by the team a second time at the marina, dropping another bomb to the team that Abigail had an abortion in spite of Martha's anti-abortion values for her campaign. As Serena continued to drop the bomb, Grace snapped at Serena (a feat the Chief didn't like given that he was highly protective of the Johnsons), left Serena's sight, and regretting her actions later on. Serena was proven innocent at the climax of the investigation when it was discovered that Sabrina Kingston was the killer behind the scenes, but she wasn't happy about Grace's snapping during the second conversation, so for the Additional Investigation, Chief King accompanied the player in helping Serena sanitize appetizers for upcoming Red Party meets as Howard contracted a stomach upset as a result of eating poisonous food. It All Ends Here The team found a broken spy gnome, pieced it together, and analyzed the gnome, only to know that the gnome was made and tailored by Serena Johnson to ensure Howard's victory was imminent, and for that reason, Serena was called into the investigation for a third time. The team wanted to know as to why Serena would hide a camera inside the Howard Johnson gnome and Serena claimed it was for security, to ensure that Howard would be re-elected safely. Serena told the team that Adam Bentley was shot at the Red Party office, and firmly believed that Howard was being targeted for some reason, and even went one step up by lambasting the team by not doing their best to protect Howard. Serena was on the red during this investigation due to her close friendship with Samuel King, but she was found innocent, but at a cost--Samuel admitted to the team that he killed Adam Bentley and felt guilty for doing so and thus opted to commit suicide--proving all suspects involved innocent all along. Hours following Samuel's decision to exit the world due to his guilt for killing Adam, Samuel's suicide took a heavy toll in Serena's person, telling the team that Samuel's actions were his own to take. Serena would not cooperate with the police since she wanted to mourn the death of Samuel alone. There Will Be Blood Serena was called into investigation once again after the team found an etching portrait announcing her ancestor, Katherine Johnson, as the cook for the Pilgrim Feast of 1643, meaning the Johnson family were in Grimsborough since the Pilgrims settled in. Serena was arrested for the execution order of Adam Bentley through Samuel King and her involvement of the Crimson Order's operations. Serena said that the Crimson Order will control Grimsborough without problems, but Jones countered that the Crimson Order's headquarters is a gold mine not printed on the map. Serena found out that Adam discovered the Crimson Order's gold mine and the order's existence alas Serena couldn't afford Adam to get away with it. Adam tried to blackmail the Crimson Order but in response to Adam's blackmail attempt, Serena ordered the hit with a hand gun. Serena didn't kill Delsin as she allowed the Order's leader to do the chores after Delsin unearthed the Order's oldest secret, something Serena couldn't let Delsin get away with. Serena agreed to let the team turn her in, but her son got mad at the team for his mother's arrest but the team told the Mayor not to obstruct the law. This prompted the team to consult Anakee to retrace Delsin's steps en route to the Pilgrim Feast of 1643. Trivia *Serena, Josie Picket and Archibald Ashworth are the oldest suspects in the game, each of them being 85 years of age. *Serena, Ginger, Rachel Priest, Margaret Littlewood, Gertrude Piccadilly, James Savage, Irma Anderson and Lola Vallez are the only suspects who give you the same reward (burger) in two of their appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Serena is one of the suspects who appeared in four cases, and also one of the suspects who appeared in two different districts. Case Appearances *Blood and Glory (Case #42) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47; during the case trailer) *Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48) *All the King's Horses (Case #49; mentioned during Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Additional Investigation) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56) Serena1.png|Serena, as she appeared in Blood and Glory (Case #42). Serena48.png|Serena, as she appeared in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48). Serenaview51.png|Serena, as she appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). JohnsonFamily.png|Serena with her son, Howard Johnson. The Living Stone Club.png|The Livingstone Club, the club which Serena wanted to join to know the secrets which men say there. Serena'spicture.png|An old picture of Serena with her old friends, Samuel King and Stuart Huckabee. Stuart Huckabee.png|Stuart Huckabee, Serena's old friend. Serena Arrested.jpg|Serena, sentenced to life in jail in solitary confinement for being a member of the Crimson Order and for ordering the hit on Adam Bentley. OG SUS 42 602.jpg OG_SUS_48_604.png OG_SUS_51_603.png Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Crimson Order Members Category:Killers